Deku: The Omnifarious Hero
by AmazingBran
Summary: Izuku Midoriya's dream is to become a hero just like All Might. However due to being born in the 20% of humanity who are quirkless and constantly bullied by Katsuki Bakugou, his dream now seemed impossible. That all changed when he came across a unique watch that stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now with the Quirknitrix, he's no ordinary kid.
1. Prologue: A True Hero

Deku, The Omnifarious Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of the properties used in this fic. My Hero Academia and Ben 10 are owned by their respective creators. This is just for fun.**

* * *

"_That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt, a real superhero." - Stan Lee_

Chapter 1: Prologue: A True Hero

All they could do was watch. Faces of horror were plastered on the masses gathered to see the troubling situation ahead. The situation is that a young man was dying. No, not dying, but rather being killed. Slowly and painfully the blonde-haired teen was losing life through asphyxiation, his lungs being filled with putrid sludge. In front of all those who bear witness to such tragedy was a creature with no shape. A polymorph with a deranged face that matched its personality. It would kill the boy with a smile, all for the desire to have a human body.

The horror was not exclusive to the pedestrians but to those who were supposed to save him. The heroes on the scene did there best to help but it was all for naught.

"My punches don't do any damage!"

"Wood and fire don't mix!"

"A one-lane street; my only weakness!"

"I'm busy trying to keep the fire from spreading!"

"Why are the heroes just standing there? The slime guy is right there and they're not attacking." Said a bystander in the crowd.

The bystander was not wrong in his remark. The point of a hero was not to look on but rather to act. This moral responsibility should not be restrained by those with a mask and a uniform, but to all those who were at the scene. It didn't matter what their quirks would allow. All that mattered was a will to act. That is the true essence of being a hero. Yet they still look upon the sight before them. The explosive blonde using his quirk, determined to stay alive, fighting his out of the liquid abomination.

All they could do was watch.

But not all present could stand by to watch a young life slip away from this world. From the crowd came another teen, with green hair and a determined look upon his face. Sprinting towards the danger, the green-haired boy enacted his on the spot plan of rescue. In an instant, the slime villain was blinded by a pencil that flew from the backpack flanged at his face. Ignoring the pleas from the bystanders and the pro heroes, the boy continued his rescue. While approaching the area of disaster, both of the boy's eyes meet each other in the chaos. The red eyes of the victim were filled with anger and confusion. He did not want the other boy's help in the situation. He would never accept the help from a weakling like the one before him. Meanwhile, the green eyes of the rescuer contained resolve and nobility. He will save the life of a dear friend, no matter the cost or what he had thought of him. True heroes persevere through torment and shame. This brave young man had suffered these things all his life. Although this was an act of pure nobility, there was still an urge within to prove himself that he can be a hero even though he had no quirk of his own.

That all changed six months ago when a strange device fell from the sky to deliver him from his darkest moment. From there on out a new hero would be in the making. One that would prove to all that anyone can be a hero.

'Villian distracted! Now to save Kacchan!' Izuku Midoriya thought. With his next move, he revealed the watch hidden by the sleeve on his left arm. By pressing a button, a dial had risen from the watch and with a few twists, he found the transformation he was looking for. Then as he slammed down on the dial, a heroic phrase came from his mouth.

"IT'S HERO TIME!"

This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya became the greatest hero in the world.

* * *

_**FELLOW GREETINGS, FRIENDOS!**_

_**AMAZINGBRAN HERE WITH A NEW STORY!**_

_This is an idea that came to me when I was looking for MHA x Ben 10 stories on the web and I just had to write it. With my love of My Hero and Ben 10, my hyperactive imagination and my amateur writing I give you my first multi-chapter fic, __**'DEKU, THE OMNIFARIOUS HERO'!**_

_This story is one I hope others will enjoy and one that you keep reading until the end. Stay tuned, because this won't be some run of the mill crossover. There will be canon divergence, modifications from both sources and some characters will die and some will live. Along with original heroes and villains and some ships if you squint hard enough. Sorry romantics but this story's focus is about the characters and the action and I'm not very good at romance (maybe some other time). _

_Shout out to __sunsetskywrites__for beta testing this fic and being a good friend. Make sure to check out her fic, '__**Molecular Telekinesis', **__if you dig Quirk! Izuku fics. That story and it's writer is my inspiration to keep on going with this work (that and it's pretty good...)._

_Anyway thanks for reading this fic. Thanks for the support and until next time..._

_**\- Bran**_


	2. The Hero Watch: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of the properties used in this fic. My Hero Academia and Ben 10 are owned by their respective creators. This fic is just for fun. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hero Watch: Part 1

'_Here's the sad truth. All men are not created equal.'_

"Enough, Kacchan! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" the green-haired boy had said as he stood between three bullies and a beaten child on the floor. Though he stood his ground, Izuku Midoriya was still filled with fear as shown through his large, teary eyes and trembling body. That only signaled the three to activate their quirks and begin their daily routine of torment. One had elongated fingers while the other had sprouted crimson wings, but their leader, a spiked haired blonde with fierce red eyes, sparked an explosion by slamming his fist into his palm.

"You want to pretend to be a hero? You don't stand a chance without a quirk, _Deku." _that was the last that Katsuki Bakugou had said before the usual daily routine had begun.

_'Since I was four years old, I learned that some people had more power than others._

As usual, there was no mercy given to Midoriya. The beatings were meant to dissuade him from continuing his noble desires but where ineffective thanks to his inner bravery. It may be hard to see due to his timid and non-confronting nature, but he was stronger than he had seemed. But that did not matter to the tormenting trio, especially young Bakugou. He only valued physical strength, but even then he wouldn't care about anyone else's besides his own. In his mind, no one could ever stand up to his power (except maybe All Might), and because of that, he would grow to be cold, arrogant, and vain. That was no making of a hero of any kind let alone the number one.

But young Midoriya was different. Unlike Bakugou, he had never know power in his life; thus, he knows it's value. This would become something that will grow with Midoriya for years to come as he follows his dream. To become a hero, not for the fame and fortune or to prove he was better than the rest, but rather because of his sole desire to help those in need. That desire is the exact makings of a hero of any kind, even the number one.

_'But that won't hold me back. If anything, it pushes me to do better.' _

* * *

A body of a scrawny thirteen-year-old had just been thrown to the floor, one sporting a bloody nose and a serious black eye. The 'daily routine' continues even after nearly ten years had passed.

"Even after all this time, after all the warnings, you still won't get the message, Deku!"

Usually, they would be someone who would say that some things never change. Not for this instance. From here on out it only got worst.

Bakugou stood menacingly above his brutalized victim with his two cohorts behind him. Over the years they have been a witness or a party to Bakugou's antics but have been recently showing some distaste for their active tear down of another human being. The only reason they did not to turn on Bakugou is because of their loyalty. However, this loyalty was built out of fear and not one out of mutual respect. If either of them would ever fall out of line with the blonde-haired egomaniac, they would be beaten worst that their victim. Because of that they didn't dare challenge him. Neither of them knew it, but today they would be tested on whose side they were on.

Bakugou removed his backpack to place it on the floor. He then opened it to pull out a roll of duct tape and an old rag. It does not take a genius to know what he plans on doing. Looking away from the barely conscious body below him, Bakugou speaks to the two behind him. He then proceeds to toss them the items he pulled from the bag.

"You two extras tape up his legs and arms. After that tie this around his eyes. We're going make it harder for this loser to get back up now." he said with a mischievous look in his eyes. However, his eyes began to fill with rage when they did not respond immediately.

"Did you extras hear what I said?! Get to it!" the blonde yelled. But rather than do as they are told, one of the two decide to have his say.

"Bakugou, don't you think this is going a little too far? I mean to leave him in the middle of the woods like this pretty terrible. He's going to tell someone about this, and we'll be screwed." said the one with the long finger quirk. He had tried his best never to say anything that would tick Bakugou off, but today he was pushing it. He will admit that this is not done out of an act of selflessness. He didn't want the humiliation of a classmate to be on his record for life. Unfortunately, Bakugou did not see it that way.

"He won't say anything. We've done this to him for years, and he hasn't said a word, and he won't say anything ever. I'm just reminding him of what he is. An insignificant pebble on my path to greatness!" he said as he furiously kicks his gut. The horrific sight causes a surge of anger to take control of the long finger one's body.

"If he's so insignificant, then why even bother with him!"

He became pale as a ghost and stiller than a statue after he had his outburst. He knew what was coming next but was still not prepared for it. In less than an instant, he was pinned to a tree with a hand around his neck and Bakugou looking intensely into his eyes. Fear ran down his spine and pierced through his heart as his attacker brought his left hand close to his face. Bakugou then ignited small explosions on his clawed palm which slowly began to inch closer towards his captive's eye. From his point of view, the other boy was frozen with fear in his heart and indecisiveness in his mind. He wanted to help his friend but also didn't want to incur Bakugou's wrath. He had suffered such a punishment two years prior when he tried to help Midoriya off the floor when one of Bakugou's beatings had gotten too intense. He dared not anger him again if he valued his health.

Just as he was done reliving the painful memory, he saw Bakugou lean into his left ear and whispered something. After he had said whatever he said, he released the long-fingered boy. He was visibly shaken by the whole ordeal as shown by his shaking body with a terrified face with tears beginning to fall. As he was walking towards the body on the ground, the other boy went to his side and asked silently what Bakugou had said. His only response was, "You really don't want to know." Then it was back to business as the two followed the blonde's demands to bound the battered young man on the floor. When they had finished binding his respective limbs together, they cover his eyes with the rag. They then stood up and moved back to Bakugou's side.

"Alright, we're done here. Let's get moving. It's taken way too long to get this done." said Bakugou as he walks away as if nothing had happened. The two as always began to trail behind him, but not before the long finger one quickly placed an object in the bounded boy's hands.

"Hey, loser! Hurry up, or I'll tie you up next to Deku!"

Luckily Bakugou didn't notice the item he had left for Midoriya. As he ran back to rejoin the cruel clique, he took a small glance at the green-haired boy they were leaving behind. Though the act was selfish as it was done to elevate his guilt, maybe deep down in his subconscious, there was some good in his soul.

* * *

Alarms blazed throughout the scholastic institution that was UA high. The plain hallways had now been illuminated by the blood-red security lights that would help signal the danger along with the eardrum ruining alarm noise. Faint sounds of a frantic battle could only be barely heard through the walls as a small furred bipedal creature wearing a nightrobe ran down the hallways. In his arms lies a metallic sphere that looked like it had come from beyond the stars if anyone was asked for its place of birth. What they wouldn't know is that the sphere did not originate from space but rather from UA's Development Studio and whatever was inside it was incentive enough for a small but deadly invasion force to raid the school grounds. The snow-white animal had turned his head to look behind him as a result of an inhuman sound had permeated through the hallway behind him. The monstrous being was catching up to him. Though it could not communicate like a human, it was apparent to what it had come for, and it was in the principle's arms.

Nezu knew that it could not ever fall into the wrong hands and continued running. His pants of exhaustion were heard only to himself as he ran through the various hallways. The monstrous being was not seen by Nezu, but he knew it was there, gaining on him while tearing through the corridors of the school. Spotting the door that will lead to the stairway to the roof, Nezu made his way in. With all the strength he could muster from his tired body, he bolted up the stairs at top speed. He was so focused on reaching the top that he almost failed to notice the orange beam destroy the path in front of him. He looked down to see the dark beast charging another blast from its mouth, ready to kill him and retrieve the sphere. Using his brilliant mind, he remembered the amount of time it took for the beam to charge before blasting. While counting down the seconds to himself, he spots a stairway across from him crumbling from the structural damage brought upon by the creature. With the knowledge, he had acquired he formulated a plan.

At the last second, Nezu jumped across to the neighboring stairway, nearly dodging a blast that would leave nothing left of him. He then landed on the fragile stairs with enough force to cause it to break off from the rest of the building. He then took another leap up the stairs as the stairs behind him fell on his target. Nezu did not take the time to look back at the monster, now buried in the fallen debris of what was once a stairway. He kept moving forward until he found the door to the roof. As soon as he had reached the roof, he then locked the door behind him with his set of keys for the school he had in his robe. With the sphere in his hand, he went to the edge of the roof to see what had happened during his escape from the beast. His worst fears had now been confirmed.

UA was on fire.

Down below, he saw various pro heroes take on the swarms of flying drones causing damage to the property. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Present Mic take an energy beam to the chest. Luckily Cemontos was able to place a shield around him while crushing the drone that had attacked the voice hero. He then turned his head to see Snipe and Vlad King back to back, destroying the swarm that had surrounded them. They had some minor injuries, but the sight did not stop the pain from entering Nezu's heart. These where his friends, allies, and former students trying to defend the building he had come to call home, a place where young people come as students and leave as heroes. Never the less he had to keep the fight here but send the sphere elsewhere. He immediately sets down the sphere to bring up a holographic screen. Nezu wastes no time in programming coordinates to a secluded location. Finalizing the launch sequence, the sphere lifts from the ground and in a bright green light disappears into the night sky.

The moment of relief the tiny principle had was short-lived. Not even a second after the departure of the sphere the monster had broken down the door, having clawed its way out of the debris. It stood in front of Nezu in all of its frightening appearance. It was a tall, muscular creature with long, razor-sharp claws on both its hands and feet wearing tattered black shorts. Along it's back where black stone like spikes that also leads down to its tail. The spikes stop at the back of its head, which has its brain exposed to the world. Alas, the worst feature was it's face, having one full yellow eye and a mouth in the shape of a bird's beak with sharp, jagged teeth.

Nezu's back was against the metaphorical wall as the Nomu started to walk towards its prey. Looking over the edge and down the building, he saw a sliver of hope amongst the chaos. To the surprise of the Nomu, UA's esteemed principle fell backward off the building. Although he never took any action without knowing that it would have the best possible chance of success, the severity of the situation caused him to take the slim chance of rescue. Though he never believed in luck, Nezu was never the less proven of its existence by being caught by a hero who did his best to avoid the spotlight.

"Nice of you to swing by to visit, Shota," Nezu said to Eraserhead as they swung away from the building like a spider-themed hero.

"This is hardly the time to joke about the situation, Nezu," Eraser said in his characteristic flat voice. He was dressed in his hero suit, along with his capturing cloth and trademark goggles over his eyes. As they descended, swarms of drones had surrounded them, prepared to attack. Using his knife to cut the cloth carrying them, Eraser Head and Nezu evaded the drones firing their lasers in midair. This caused the drones to shoot each other by mistake, destroying themselves. The two heroes made a rough landing on the floor, repeatedly tumbling until coming to a stop. Nezu was the first to stand up and then offered a hand to his reserved ally. With both heroes on their feet, they took the time to analyze the situation properly.

"These drones may pack some serious firepower, but their armor is not strong enough to take a certain amount of force. However, what they lack in durability they make up for in strength and numbers. They plan to overwhelm us until there are too many to take on. By then, we would be too weak to fight back." Eraserhead had stated as de destroyed three drones using his cloth to crash them into one another.

"An excellent deduction, Eraserhead but you forgot about the timing of all this. It is very late into the night, and while most of us are asleep, they would commence their attack, giving us heroes very little time to formulate a defense." Nezu commented as he stripped a downed drone of its laser cannon to modify it into a blaster for he can join the fight. After taking care of two more drones, Eraserhead asked the principle a question while keeping his eyes on the battle.

"Do we know who is responsible for this attack? What they're after?" just as he had finished the last sentence, they were both engaged by four drones preparing to fire their weapons at the pair. They were then shot down by Nezu with his jury-rigged gun before they could target them. The two then ran towards the main battle to help the other pros liberate the school of the robotic invaders. As they defended the school and hold out for reinforcements, the two resumed their conversation.

"I know what they are after. Before I fell on to you, I had sent it away from the school to keep it out of their possession." Nezu stated as he turned several drones into molten scrap metal. He then looked to Eraserhead as he too disposed of a few drones. "As to who had sent them I do not know. But there is another being here leading the charge. I say 'being' because it is challenging to call this thing a human." Just after finishing that sentence, one of the pro heroes at the scene of the battle pointed to the sky.

"Look! Over there!" Ectoplasm yelled. The heroes then looked upwards to see a swarm of drones move away from the battle, heading to another destination.

"We must follow them! They probably have another target!" shouted Vlad King, bloodthirsty, just like his namesake.

"No. We must deal with the threat here. If even one of us leaves this fight, we could be overrun, and the school would be destroyed! I'll send for another pro to intercept the drones and protect whoever or whatever they are after! Understood?!" No one questioned Nezu's order and continued to fight the nonstop onslaught of interchangeable mechanical killing machines. As the battle rages on Nezu asks for cover as he pulls out his phone to contact a hero who can help them at this moment. Eraserhead comes over to him with a look of frustration on his usually blank face.

"What exactly are they after? To attack us like this means that whatever they're looking for is something that is unlike anything we have seen yet. So it would be much easier to take these things on if we know what we're supposed to be defending." Eraser said to the small hero in a stern tone. He would usually never take any rude tone to the principle, but his frustrations from the battle combined with Nezu's uncharacteristic vagueness tipped him over the edge. Nezu didn't even look at him to answer his question as he dials a number on his phone.

"At the moment we must protect the school. We leave what they are after to another hero." he answered as he held the phone to his ear.

* * *

A phone begins to ring beside a massive bed holding a small, frail body. From under the covers, a skeletal looking hand fumbled around the nightstand to find the source of the ridiculous ringtone.

'A PHONECALL IS HERE! A PHONECALL IS HERE! A PHONECALL IS HERE! A -'

"Yes?" the frail man answered, now awakened from his much-needed slumber. For his line of work, sleep was much needed to properly perform his task, especially for him due to his ranking amongst the others in his profession. Now standing on his feet, he looks out the large window of his bedroom in his very immaculate penthouse suite. His tried face has now turned into one of serious determination as he is briefed on a current crisis that is needing his assistance. It is not just his demeanor that has changed. As he is being told the coordinates for his task, a tall, muscular, god-like figure replaces the frail old man as he prepares for the night ahead of him.

"On my way." said All Might as he hangs up the phone and fits himself in his hero suit. Little did he know that by answering that phone call, two lives would be changed forever.

* * *

**AMAZ****INGBRAN HERE WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

_I hope whoever is reading this fic is enjoying it. I don't want to let you guys down. Now for those who want to stay on board and keep reading, then it is only fair to tell you guys this. _

_I will post the next three to four chapters of this fic's first arc weekly and then the rest bi-monthly. Why the long wait, you ask? Well, Friendos, life and the responsibilities that come with it don't stop whenever I want to start writing. Also, I might need to alter the plot or do more research. I only produce 'Quality Content' and nothing less. I will apologize in advance for the wait and the possible delays, but if it's not 'Quality Content' it's not going out. _

_Shout out to __sunsetskywrites__for beta testing this fic and being a good friend._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you for the support and until next time... _

_**\- Bran**_


	3. The Hero Watch: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of the properties used in this fic. My Hero Academia and Ben 10 are owned by their respective creators. This fic is just for fun. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hero Watch: Part 2

_'This is a superhuman society, with eighty percent of us possessing some uncanny ability.' _

He had sat at the computer every day viewing the same clip over and over again. Nothing else satisfied him other than seeing the web video of his idol doing what he had done best. The image of All Might rescuing civilians from a firey disaster filled his heart with hope that he too would one day be able to pull off such a spectacular feat.

_'Cities swirled with chaos and confusion following the appearance of these powers and a new profession emerged.' _

"_FEAR NOT, CITIZENS! HOPE HAS ARRIVED! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" _the symbol of peace had exclaimed once again on the screen of the computer monitor. Young Izuku couldn't contain his unbridled happiness anymore. Lifting his All Might figure above his head, he exclaimed: "He's the coolest in the universe, and once I get my quirk I'm going to be a hero just like him!"

From an early age, all he ever wanted to be was a hero. But to be one in this society required a quirk. Sadly, fate is unbiased and impartial; even to a child with a dream.

_'We call those who fight for justice and help those in need __Heroes.'_

"Sorry, kid. It's not going to happen." those words were all that was needed to bring his world crashing down. From that doctor's visit going forward, life became less bright for Izuku Midoriya. Everyone around him had gained their quirk, the one thing he wished for, and flashed it right in his face. Most were unintentional mockery, but for his childhood friend, it would be used for crushing his very being. Ironic, considering that he had the same ambitions as Izuku did. Katsuki Bakugou's personality was better fitted for a villain rather than a hero. This is what society had come to now after the rise of the superhuman. Those with power change and shape the world despite some having no concept of morality while the powerless, who for the most part are kind and just, never get their chance to be the best they can be. Because to be the best in this new world is to have power and power isn't what Izuku has. He can't do anything for the world as it exists today. Hence the name he was given-

"DEKU!"

After all these years, that nickname had stuck to the green-haired boy like the strongest adhesive in the world. Deku would be with Izuku whether he liked it or not.

"Kacchan! Please don't do this! You have nothing to gain from what you're about to-"

No more was said after that. All that could be heard was the sound of flesh connecting against flesh — violent people living violently. 'The weak have no place in this world.' That was one of Bakugou's beliefs, and he shared them with Midoriya every single day. Even if the 'lesson' was beaten into his skull, there would be no end to the suffering. As for what brought upon the cruel act, it did not matter. What mattered was the aftermath of such cruelty. That brings this scene to the middle of the woods, where a broken body of a boy lies. He wasn't dead, but he felt like he was. His mind and body were racked with pain, and his world is shrouded in shadows. If he was not dead, then why can't he move or see. Many things swirled in his head about what had led him to that moment. Then in a moment of clarity, he remembered. Not even a second after his trademark tears ran down his face. It wasn't like this hadn't been left on the floor somewhere beaten before but not as bad as this. Never were his limbs stuck together with tape and his eye tied in a blindfold. At that moment, Izuku matched what he felt on the inside. Vaunrabile, broken and defeated. He then found himself crying some more.

He had held onto his dream for the longest time. Even after his diagnosis and Bakugou's treatment of him he never gave up on the hope that he could one day save people with a smile on his face, but the act of smiling became harder for him to do. Any action that involved happiness always got him thinking about his dream. The dream that seems so impossible to reach even with all his determination and note-taking. His thoughts then move on to his mother, Inko. If you asked who his hero was his answer would be All Might, but deep down it was really Inko Midoriya. The woman raised him the best she could on her own. Ever since he could idolize All Might, she supported his aspiration to serve the public as one of its defenders. However, since that trip to the doctor's office, her support had been replaced with apologies and being overbearing. He understands the smothering because that's what mothers do but not supporting his dreams killed him on the inside. If even his own mother believes I him then how could he?

He then realized his mother doesn't know where he is. He didn't know how late in the day it was thanks to the blindfold on his face. She probably was having a heart attack wondering where he was. If only he could move but the tape around his arms and legs, he would head home as fast as possible and show her he was okay. But with his luck, Izuku would probably be stuck for a long time. Frustrated by his inability to free himself, Izuku clenches his fists only to realize something small in his hand. Fiddling the object with his fingers, he tries to discover what exactly is it. Eventually, Izuku found a switch on the item, and out of his natural curiosity, he flipped it to find something sharp protruding from the object. The object was a switchblade sharp enough to cut through his bindings. Sometimes the universe was kind to him.

Wasting no more time feeling like he didn't matter, he cut his way to freedom and unfortunately being unable to see his hands behind his back lead Izuku to accidentally cut himself several times. Luckily he only scraped his skin. It would be embarrassing if he bleeds out trying to free himself. Finally releasing his hands, Izuku removed the blindfold to see what he feared was true. It was indeed night time, and he was lost in the woods, bruised and sore from the beating he endured from who was once his friend. 'Still, my friend' Izuku thought to himself as he went to free his legs. Midoriya and Bakugou's history with each other was dysfunctional at best, and it had not gotten any better. This night was no different from all the other times, Izuku tried to mend their so-called friendship.

Ever since he got his quirk at the age of four, Bakugou's confidence grew and twisted into a superiority complex. He knew what he was doing to everyone around him was destructive and cruel. But he didn't care so long as his goal was reached. Izuku for the longest time thought they wanted the same thing but tonight proved him wrong. A true hero only built people up, not tear them down but out of the two; only Izuku seemed to understand that. Sadly it wouldn't be him that would go on to be a hero. Not wanting to feel anymore terrible than he already did he resumed cutting the tape.

Finally, able to stand, he pocketed the switchblade, wiped away his nosebleed, and then looked around to see if their where any lights that signal civilization. The only lights that Izuku could see where the stars up above in the clear night sky. He would have enjoyed seeing them had he not been completely lost in a labyrinth of darkness. Izuku started to panic due to not knowing where he was. Musutafu was a city with a small forest that was notorious for getting lost in, and Bakugou left him there. The forest's reputation was well known to all the citizens, so Izuku knew that his being left tied up and beaten was very intentional. With that realization, coupled with all the pain he was feeling from within and without, he fell to his knees and let it out in the middle of the forest floor. He was quirkless, his only friend wasn't really his friend, and his own mother seemed to pity him rather than support his dream.

"Is this really who I'm meant to be? Deku the worthless loser who won't ever be a hero?" Izuku asked himself in a whisper before letting his sadness turn into a rage that matches even Bakugou's constant mood. "IS THIS HOW MY LIFE WILL PLAY OUT!" he shouts to the sky not caring who or if anyone is listening to him. He then punches the ground repeatedly in a blind fury while screaming at the top of his lungs. People never assumed that anger dwelled within Izuku Midoriya as he never wanted to upset anyone around him. He always wanted to be the calm and rational person, but unfortunately ended up as the wimpy kid that had an uncontrollable compulsion to mumble. That was not who was in the forest at this moment as he was replaced by a vulnerable boy who was currently venting his repressed anger by bashing his fist to the floor. Eventually, he lost his steam and stopped his ground smashing to have a moment to breathe and try to relax.

Izuku, after being drained mentally, physically, and emotionally, decided it was time to stand and try to find his way home. As he began his venture into the numerous trees around him, he began to wonder what he would tell his mother about what had happened to him. He had never told Inko about any of the instances of physical and emotional bullying from the explosive blonde. She still thought they were the best of friends, and nothing was wrong in his very little social circle apart from it needing to be bigger. Izuku was able to conceal his bruises well by hiding in his room for long periods of time and wearing long sleeve shirts. In the instances he was not able to conceal his wounds, he would make up an excuse on how he accidentally ran into a pole while reading his notes or daydreaming about being the number one hero. He wanted to tell her about what was really happening between him and 'his friend,' but she already had too much to deal with that he didn't want to burden her with any more issues. Izuku neglected his mental health to make sure his mom didn't destroy hers. He loved his mom so much that he didn't want her to be heartbroken, given that the two are very emotional people. He protected her as a hero should.

"Some hero I am," he mumbled to himself as he wandered around the woods, trying to find a root that leads to the city. All the notes taken across several volumes could never be used by someone like himself. Knowledge means nothing if you can't act upon it, and while Izuku had the heart of a hero, he lacked the power of one and nothing will ever change that. He then stops in his tracks to look up to the sky. What happened next was something he would never think he end up doing.

"I don't know if you're listening or that you even exist. No offense if you do." Izuku says as he tries striking a conversation with a higher power. He then lets out a breath of exhaustion and continues. "I guess if you do exist, then you already know I'm not really a believer. I just decided early on to put my faith into something more tangible like heroes and pursuit of justice. If you are there and you're listening to me, then please help me understand what I'm going through. You gave me this desire to become a hero but made me quirkless. Is this a test to see if I'm dedicated enough or just some punishment for something I did wrong in your opinion"? He was beginning to feel like an idiot for talking to the sky as if someone was there. But if someone lived with what he has to go through every day, would they be any different? Here was just an emotionally damaged kid looking for answers about how he should proceed in life. Either that or he might have gone crazy.

Having enough of silence to his desperate pleas for answers he vents to the sky again. "Look I'm not asking for some divine intervention or anything grand or spectacular. All I ask is for a sign. A sign that tells me that I'm on the right path." Izuku's eyes focused on the stars above him, hoping for some kind of signal that his 'religious' experience paid off. He stayed there for what felt like minutes until he spoke once more. "Any sign will do." With his peace said he decided that it was time to head home and hug his worrying mother, hoping that can help him feel better.

* * *

Being the number one hero was not all about bravado and showmanship. It took a deep and unfaltering desire to help those in need and to ensure those you save that there is a brighter tomorrow. No one in the world knew that better than Toshinori Yagi, the eighth user of One For All and known to the world as All Might. As the symbol of peace, he has done more than smashed evil with his incredible power. It was a hero's duty to inspire the next generation of heroes. Toshinori had done the inspiration part flawlessly but despite this, passing his quirk to someone worthy was not coming along well. Nighteye's vision of the future, leading to his death and evil prevailing had haunted him internally and had pushed his pursuit for a successor along much faster. UA was a good bet to find someone there to pass on his quirk on to, but until then he will fight on no matter the fate that awaits him. Evil never slept, and tonight was no different.

After receiving the news that his old Alma Mater was under siege by unidentified forces, he awakened from his sleep and went into action. As much as it pained him, he was ordered to not engage in the battle. Nezu had sent him coordinates to retrieve an item of interest for the attackers and keep it out of their hands until the crisis could be averted. Toshinori was not one to disobey orders from his former principle and was quick to leap into the night sky to where Nezu said it would land. His destination was the Layberith forest in Musutafu and he used his phones' GPS to get to the exact location. There he will meet someone who will teach him a lesson that he has long forgotten and unknowingly change the destiny of the world.

* * *

If it wasn't made painfully obvious before it was going to be known once more. Izuku Midoriya was lost. He didn't even know the current time since his phone had died while he was tied up. He assumed his mother had called him so many times that it drained the battery. Izuku huffed out an aggravated breath and moved on forward through the woods hoping that he could find his way out. As he was about to consider climbing a tree to see if he could see anything that could signal a populace, he looked up to notice a small green light in the sky. He quickly started to wonder what it could be and why it was glowing brighter. Although he was an excellent student that passed every class, astronomy was not his strong suit. Never the less he began to characteristically mumble about what was in the sky, why it was glowing in such a way-

"- AND WHY IS IT COMING RIGHT FOR ME?!"

Due to being in near deep thought, Izuku almost didn't notice the green light falling in his direction. He then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, not wanting to be flattened by whatever was falling from the sky. His legs still hadn't fully recovered from earlier, so he was not fast enough to outrun the shockwave created by the unknown object crashing into the ground. Whatever landed was not the only thing that had a rough landing as a moan of pain was made in the dust cloud now formed from the event. Izuku struggled to lift himself from the floor of the forest as he looked behind him at the newly formed crater. His natural curiosity had kicked in once again as he found the strength to get back up and cautiously moved towards the crash site. With the cloud of unearthed dirt dissipating from the scene, he was now able to see what had caused such a dent in the ground. Izuku couldn't believe what he saw right in front of him as he lowered himself into the crater.

In front of Izuku was a small metallic silver sphere, remarkably untouched by scrapes or dents from the landing. Observing the sphere more closely, he noticed that it was not smoking, so it was likely not damaged, whatever it was. Many theories bolted in the green-haired teen's head as to what the sphere could be. He was a bit terrified by the possibility that it was from space. He always tried not to think of aliens due to his inherent paranoia of the unknown. Izuku then pushed all of his fears aside and moved slowly towards the metallic object from the sky, not sure of what would happen. He didn't have to wait any longer as the sphere opened up with a mechanical sound that broked the silence. Before he could react, another light flashed from the inside of the sphere, blinding Izuku to see what was inside. The light then disappeared, revealing to Izuku what was inside the sphere.

What was inside perplexed the green-haired teen even more. The sphere was carrying a large wristwatch-like device that was grey and silver in color, with green tube like chords and a grey dial in the middle which has a green hourglass shape. Confusion and bewilderment filled the mind of Izuku as he began to speak to himself again. "What would a watch be doing in this sphere? Why is it out here and what is it exactly?" Not content with just stareing at the watch he began to slowly move his left hand to pick it up for closer examination. "Some kind of support item, perhaps?" he pondered to himself before the watch suddenly jumped onto his left wrist and clamped on tight. He had asked for a sign and now he has live with it.

"AHHH! IT'S ALIVE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Izuku panically shouted as he flailed his arm around hoping the watch would let go, but to no avail. He then quickly crawled out of the crater to get away from the sphere, not knowing what elese could jump out and stick to his body. Now back above ground Izuku then tries to remove the watch from his wrist by pulling as hard as he could. Unsuprisenly he was no closer in separating himself from the strange device than he was entering UA High. "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he was frustrated from his failed attempt to get the watch off of him. Deciding that a much cooler head would have a better chance of figuring out this situation, Izuku took some deep breaths and looked around his wrist to see if he could find a release mechanism.

"Okay, Izuku. Whoever made this had to install some way to get this off." He then looked along with the device, finding a circular green button on the side. Taking a risk Izuku closes his eyes tightly as he presses the button. He then hears an electronic beep, and that signals him to open his eyes. Izuku then sees that the hourglass dial has risen from the watch, deducing that it was the result of pressing the button. Looking closer at the dial, Izuku noticed something odd. In the middle of the green hourglass was a black silhouette of a large figure who seemed to be on fire. Izuku, being the fanboy he was, immediately recognized the outline as the number two hero. "Endeavour? What even is this watch?" With those final words spoken, he then pressed down on the centerpiece, not knowing his life will never be the same after.

In a flash of green light, Izuku started to feel his body change. Then he felt burning flames reach up his arm and spread across his body. The transformation only took a second, but Izuku's mind experienced flashes of memories not his own. He saw a sad boy on the ground, pleading for him to stop. Before he could process what had just seen the flash had died down and Izuku Midoriya was now wearing a bright green bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, torso, arms, and shoulders. The fire also streamed around his eyes and engulfed his boots. He also now sports white bracers on his lowers arms and a black belt with a pouch on either side. Finally, the watch has disappeared only leaving the hourglass symbol which now lies on the center of his chest.

Finally looking himself over, all he could do was scream.

* * *

**AMAZINGBRAN HERE WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

_I BET YOU WHEREN'T EXPECTING THAT TWIST, HUH?_

_Like I said in the first chapter, this crossover fic won't be run of the mill. I had seen all these fics out there about Izuku getting an Omnitrix and decided to do one of my own, and by that, I mean to do a twist on it. _

_Instead of turning into aliens, Izuku turns into heroes! Now I know what you're thinking. "Bran, this fic doesn't have any Ben 10 characters at all, so this isn't a crossover you noob!" So my response is to have __PATIENCE__. _

_There will be at least one Ben 10 character down the road. ;) _

_Be prepared, Friendos because I have some cool stuff for you in store! You're just going to have to wait for it. Quality Content takes time._

_Shout out to __sunsetskywrites__for beta testing this fic and being a good friend._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you for the support, please review and until next time... _

_**\- Bran**_


	4. The Hero Watch: Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of the properties used in this fic. My Hero Academia and Ben 10 are owned by their respective creators. This fic is just for fun. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hero Watch: Part 3

The Labyrinth forest of Musutafu was not just known for the people who got lost wondering inside. There were also some urban legends about mysterious sightings of bright lights and screeching sounds that appeared from time to time in the night. While most shrugged it off as delinquents fooling around with their quirks away from authority, some of the superstitious types believed that alien activity had occurred within the dark woods. Those theories where always stomped out by the police and even pro heroes. But if humanity spontaneously gaining powers one day and using those powers to become the heroes only found in fiction was now reasonable, why not alien life visiting our planet? If someone was walking through the Labyrinth had discovered a strange crash-landed device which stuck itself upon their wrist with secrets that it hid, wouldn't the first guess of its place of origin be from outer space? That was what Izuku Midoriya had thought when an event such as that had happened to him. Then curiosity had set in, and he fiddled with the possibly alien device.

"AHHH! HELP! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

The experience was not going well for him. He does not understand how he was set aflame and why his body and voice where different. He couldn't even explain why he saw a young boy crying on the floor. He never met the child ever in his life. Izuku only wished that he could have time to process what had just happened to him, but the flames on his body distracted him away from his questions. He ran back and forth, screaming at the top of his lungs, for an untold amount of times before frantically dropping to the forest floor and then rolling his body back and forth, yelling "STOP, DROP AND ROLL! STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" while doing so. Izuku's efforts to put out the fire were in vain, for no matter how many times he rolled around in the dirt, his body was still set ablaze. Finally stopping, he then sat up and took a deep breath so he could finally think about what was happening. Despite being on fire, he didn't feel any pain at all. Izuku then stood up to get a better look at his body and was amazed at what he had found.

"Okay. I'm on fire, but I'm not burning. I feel completely normal. No, better than normal. I feel...stronger somehow." He used his hands to feel his face and then his arms and chest, noticing that he was more muscular than before. Though not as built as All Might, he was bigger and much more intimidating. Then the last part hit him harder than Bakugou could ever do. "The watch did this to me! It changed me into Endeavor, but not really Endeavor. I mean, I look and sound like him but I'm still me mentally? I don't know but I bet this would pass as an extremely convincing cosplay for Herocon." Izuku's comment briefly reminded him of his annual trips to the fanboy convention which allowed him to mingle with other 'losers' like himself. He wonders if he could use the watch to win a few cosplay contests. Deciding to no longer look to the past, he began to voice his thoughts out loud. "If I look and sound like the flame hero, do I have his quirk?" Although his question was answered by the fire covering his body, he put out his right arm in front of him with his palm faced up and focused. Being quirkless, Izuku had no idea how to active a quirk, but fortunately, he didn't have to try at all because just thought about fire being in his hand, it was there.

"I did it! I really have a quirk!" no combination of words could describe how Izuku Midoriya was feeling at this moment. All that could be said is just as the fire lit in the dark woods, his life was that much brighter. Focusing on the flame in his hand, Izuku decided to form it into a sphere of burning plasma. He then looked around for a suitable target only to find a small boulder on the ground about twenty feet to his right. The green-haired teen then entered a throwing stance in the direction of the rock and threw the fireball at his target. Izuku couldn't resist the smile that grew on his face when the fireball hit the boulder, which now had a molten half while the top ceases to exist. "YES! It looks like now I'm _HOT!" _Izuku then whined in pain from that embarrassing excuse for a pun. Then he realized that he hadn't joked or smiled in a while. He was feeling the best he had ever since he had found out he was never going to get a quirk. Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless boy who would never amount to anything, had a chance to be a hero now and he was not going to let it go. "Let's see if I can hit multiple targets. For that, I'm going to need both hands."

Without even a second to reconsider his action, he formed fireballs in both hands and began to turn whatever targeted into a molten mess. Izuku then stopped his excessive fire blasting to start mumbling to himself about his newfound 'quirk.' "This is amazing! Not only do I have Endeavor's quirk, but I seem to have complete control over it. Maybe it has something to do with that flashback I had earlier. Maybe there's some kind of residual memories from Endeavor that seems to carry over in this 'transformation.' What is this really? Is it permanent or temporary? If its the latter then for how long?..." His 'note-taking' session went on for a brief while until a smell of something burning had entered his nose. He looked behind himself to find flames were covering the trees. Izuku then remembered to his horror his last targets were trees.

* * *

All Might was nearing the coordinates given to him by Nezu when he began to see a light in the woods below him. He began to wonder if the light was the device that he was sent to retrieve and protect. He was proven wrong when as he moved through the air closer to the site, he saw the light turn into a full-blown forest fire. Lucky the flames had only consumed a small portion of the woods and had yet to spread. In all of his years as a pro hero, All Might knew when events where coincidence and when they were not. The attack on UA and the mysterious item of interest somewhere in these woods had proven the latter to be fact. He descended to the center of the firey disaster, prepared for a fight with the destructive villain who caused such damage.

* * *

The attempts made by Izuku to stop the fire from spreading had all failed. His actions only fueled the flames to grow much bigger. "NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! PLEASE STOP BURNING!" His pleas were of no use. This all had happened because his being overexcited had replaced his rationality for just enough time to not think about his actions. Now his celebration was put on hold to make time for panicking and feeling guilt. Izuku tried his best to formulate a plan to stop the fire only for a voice in the back of his head to remind him that this was all his fault. Even if somehow no one would ever discover that the fire was caused by him, he would never the less confess to the crime due to his belief in owning up to one's mistakes. That and he was a TERRIBLE liar.

Unable to focus on the task at hand made him not able to control the flames. His face contorted with panic and sadness. He had a quirk for not even five minutes, and he already caused a disaster. He had a chance to become a hero like All Might, and he blew it. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook so sharply that Izuku fell rear end to the floor. As he tried to compose himself, the fanboy began to wonder if somehow he caused another catastrophe. If he were rational at the moment, such questions would never even be asked, but his guilt had made him ask anyway. Looking to see what else might have been destroyed by the small earthquake, Izuku only found himself starstruck. Not even ten feet away from him was the man he idolized ever since he could walk. All Might was crouched with one knee on the ground along with his fist that had also made an imprint. Izuku noticed right away that All Might had probably been patrolling when he saw the fire and decided to investigate. What he had found was a Endeavor look alike and a forest fire all around him. Realizing how he looked in this situation, Izuku gulped in fear and wanted to cry. This was his first chance of meeting his hero, and he looked like a villain. This really was not Izuku's night.

* * *

When he landed to confront the one responsible for such an atrocious act, All Might was ready to throw down with a villain while shouting cheesy lines, all while wearing a smile. However, he froze when he looked at the supposed villain. He was shocked to see that it was his friend/rival Endeavor. The number one hero noticed that the color scheme of his outfit was different, being light green instead of navy blue. Second, the flame hero usually looked intimidating and had determination in his eyes. Endeavor had the intimidating look right, but his face, eyes included, only showed frightfulness and shame. It was as if he had not meant for things to transpire the was they had.

"Endeavor? What has happened here and what's with the new look?" All Might spoke loudly, hoping to get some answers that would be helpful in determining where was the device he was looking for. The symbol of peace didn't expect the response that came in the form of Endeavor kneeling down in front of him with tears in his eyes and hands clasped together. "ALL MIGHT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE HELP!" Endeavor looked All Might in the eyes as he pleaded for forgiveness. The flame hero, possibly the most egotistical and arrogant in all existence, was in tears asking his supposed rival for help. it was without saying that the number one hero was confused.

"All right, stay behind me!" All Might had said to Izuku as he prepared to extinguish the fire consuming the forest. Realing his right fist back with a determined look on his face, he began to exclaim "DETROIT..." and then released his mighty blow with a word coming from the dept of his heart...

"SMASH!" Izuku couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He had seen this many times on Herotube but never in real life and definitely not this close. Even though he was behind him, he felt the impact of All Might punching the air. He knew that the fire was being blown away by the sheer force of the strike. The face made by All Might being so proud of himself told him everything was going to be okay. Izuku couldn't take his eyes off him the entire time. He was so flabbergasted by the whole ordeal that he almost didn't notice that the god-like man was standing in front of him. All Might's face was now showed seriousness and intrigue. "Now then, Endeavor. You wouldn't mind telling me what has happened here?" He couldn't move or talk after what he was just witnessed. Izuku's mind was blank in the face of his idol talking to him. All Might asking him a question, therefore acknowledging his existence was more than enough to send him into shock. The silence was only stopped by a blinking red light paired with a loud beeping noise coming from the badge on his chest. After three beeping noises a large red flash had blinded All Might for just a second before his vision was back to normal. When he looked to see Endeavor, he only found a boy in a school uniform with a black eye and a strange device on his left wrist. Now All Might was more confused than ever.

* * *

Izuku's theory of there being a time limit to his transformation was confirmed to be true. Shaking off his shock, he looked at the watch to find that the green hourglass symbol had turned red. Realizing that it must be recharging, Izuku then looked to All Might and slowly walk towards him, careful to not alert the pro hero into thinking he was a treat. He almost chuckled at the notion of him being a danger to someone like All Might. Now standing face to face with his idol, he tried his best to remain calm and began to speak. " Hello, sir. My name is Izuku Midoriya. It is a honor to meet you." He then bowed to the hero, hoping that he took the gesture as a sign that he was not the enemy. After the bow was finished, he then stood up straight to find All Might placing his hand on his shoulder. "No need for formality, Young Midoriya. I must ask of you about what has transpired here. I also need to know if you saw something land near this area. It is extreamly important that you answer me truthfully." It didn't take long for Izuku to tell All Might about all that had happened.

He told him about how he was lost in the woods, nearly getting crushed by the sphere when it fell from the sky and how the device found inside had stuck to his wrist and transformed him. He also mentioned that the fire started was caused by him being reckless with his newfound power. He didn't want to tell All Might that it was an accident because it wouldn't really be true. Izuku also left out the part about how he found himself in the woods alone at night. The fanboy believed that the number one hero had his own problems to deal with.

"Hmmm, what a series of peculiar events." All Might said as he put his hand on his chin. "You say that you cannot remove the watch from your arm?" the hero asked, still trying to wrap his head around the details given by the young man before him.

Izuku nodded and then answered, "Yes, sir. I couldn't seem to find any kind of release switch. I don't think even you could get it off me." Realizing what he had said might have been seen as offensive, he quickly began to apologize. "I'm really sorry, All Might! I didn't mean to-" he couldn't finish his apology due to All Might bursting into laughter. Izuku didn't know what to do except to nervously join in.

After a brief stint of releasing the tension, the towering man had spoken first. "Young Midoriya, you humor me with your ridiculousness! There is no need to apologize for I do not take offense! This is something that must be dealt with by one far more intelligent than either of us." Then All Might began to walk to another place so he can exit the woods without hitting any of the trees. He then turns to see that Izuku was looking at the floor, having not moved at all. He grew worried that something was wrong and began to speak to the boy to see what was the matter. "Quickly, we must see someone to remove the device from your wrist." He still didn't respond to him. That only served to make the hero more concerned. He walked towards the boy and then laid a hand on his shoulder. "Young Midoriya, what is wrong? Please tell me, and I will do the best I can to help." All Might's voice and face were now clam to help the boy relax.

He saw the green-haired boy's struggle internally about something before finally speaking. "I can't give it to you." the young man said while looking to the ground. This had shocked All Might as just earlier the boy was reasonable and didn't strike him as the type to disobey authority.

"Young Midoriya, this device does not belong to you. I was assigned to retrieve it and keep it safe from those who would use it for evil intentions so you must relinquish it to the proper authorities." All Might had told Izuku with a bit of sternness in his voice. He had a job to do, and he couldn't let whatever the boy was feeling get in the way.

"I sorry, All Might. I can't give you the watch." said Izuku, his apparent sadness now turning into frustration. He looked into All Might's eyes and pulled himself away from his hand.

This action seemed to spark anger in the tall man, and he quickly responded. "Now listen here, young man! That watch is dangerous to be wearing right now! Villains are currently looking for it, and anyone in their way will get hurt or worse!" All Might didn't want to raise his voice to the boy but if it could convince him the part ways with the strange watch, then so be it.

Izuku knew that All Might was serious but was still adamant on keeping the watch to himself. "I won't let you take it away from me!" he had yelled to his hero, slightly turning his body to hide the watch. The friendly conversation had went south faster then Ingenium could run. All Might had enough of the boy's foolishness and finally let his anger out. "Why won't you give it up?!"

"BECAUSE WITHOUT IT I'M NOTHING!"

Silence had separated them once again. All Might was shocked about what the boy had said. He noticed that tears were starting to fall from the boy's sad face and remained silent for what he would say. Izuku then let all his pent up anger at the pro hero. "I'm quirkless, alright! I can't do anything amazing! I can't breathe fire or lift things with my mind! I can't keep myself from getting mocked or beaten up every single day at school! All my mother ever does is feel sorry for me! My dad left us, and I haven't talked to him in years because he doesn't like me and to top it all off my dream to become a hero is IMPOSSIBLE!" with that final shout he punched a nearby tree with his right hand, which made a loud noise.

His hand was bleeding but Izuku was too angry even to care. So he continued his venting to All Might, who was shocked to hear what the green-haired boy had said. "In this society, you have to have a quirk to amount to anything! Nobody cares about quirkless people because they have nothing to offer, nothing to give to the world to make it better!" All Might knew this feeling all too well, having been quirkless once when he was Midoriya's age. The feeling of being powerless could make any person want to seize the chance to make a difference. He continued to listen to Midoriya pouring his heart out.

"All my life, I wanted to be a hero. One that saves people with a smile on their face, just like you do. Even after I learned that I would never get a quirk, I still wanted to follow my dream. But no one has ever told me that I could do it. My mother always pities me for how I turned out, and my only friend likes to use me as a punching bag because he thinks that just because he has a cool quirk he's better than everyone. I'm literally nothing to him or anyone. It's just like Kacchan always calls me. _Deku,_ the most worthless person on the planet! No use to anyone, not even to himself!" Izuku then positioned himself so that his back was against the tree and he was sitting on the floor. Then he lifted his left arm to show All Might the watch. "This watch gave me something that I never had before, something that I had always hoped to be given. Power. Not to show off or to put others down with, but to make a difference. This watch gives me a chance to help people just like you do. It gives me a chance to make my mark on the world. It makes me matter for once." With his peace finally said, Izuku put his wrist down and ceased crying. All Might saw in front of him a boy with serious emotional and mental issues that needed gentle care.

He slowly moved down next to him so he can talk to the boy and give him the comfort he needed. Choosing his words carefully, he began to speak. "Young Midoriya, you have a big heart and a noble spirit. I don't believe for a second that you have nothing to give to the world." He stopped to see if Izuku was listening to what he was saying. The boy beside him was looking at him with his eyes showing a little less sadness. All Might continued his speech " Young Man, you CAN become a hero." Izuku eyes lit up with hope after his idol told him his dream could be achieved. "However, it is not in the way you had hoped." With that said, Izuku's eyes reverted to being filled with sadness. All Might had seen this and quickly went to recover the boy's attention. "Listen, hero work is not for everyone. There is no shame in being a police officer. They may not get any of the respect that we heroes do, but it's still a fine profession. Perhaps you could even become a doctor and save lives in a different way. I know you don't want to believe it, but perhaps those are the parts you are meant to play."

All Might smiled at the boy next to him, hoping to encourage him to smile back and feel happy. However, Izuku had a blank face that showed the talk he gave him did nothing to change his outlook on himself or the world. Izuku then stood up and faced away from All Might, looking defeated while doing so. "Alright, let's get this over with so I can go home. I need to get some rest before I give up on my dreams." All Might's flinched when he heard what the green-haired boy had said. He never wanted to discourage a child from following their dreams, but he did, and he was ashamed of doing so. He then wondered if Nana almost said the same to him when they first met. How would he have ended up if she was told him he could never become a symbol of peace. All Might then stood to try again comforting the green-haired boy when suddenly a crimson beam blasted him from the forest. The force of the shot sent him sliding on his back for twenty feet. Izuku was petrified by what he had seen happen. The strongest hero in the world had just been shot by a blast of energy so powerfull; he was struggling to get back up. He quickly began to wonder who or what was strong enough to layout All Might like that. Tragically, he didn't have to wait long for an answer. From across the opposite direction, a four-legged tank had appeared from behind the now fallen trees; it's massive plasma cannon charging another shot. Izuku had never seen such a machine in all the hero battles he could find for note-taking, and those were powerful enough to wipe out a city block! But they were never a match for the number one hero, until tonight. As soon as All Might was able to stand, he was blasted again with his yells of pain echoing through to woods.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku called out to the hero when he was sent crashing through a large boulder that buried him in the rubble. He then ran to the direction of the ruins where he is under until he was then blocked off by three flying drones. The killing machines looked like floating mechanical crabs with bronze armor and crimson eyes. It's those eyes that noticed the watch on his arm which prompted them to arm their laser cannons. Quickly knowing that he is their target, Izuku dodge just in time to avoid becoming a smoking, seared mass that was one a human. Not wasting any more time, Izuku ran into the woods with the drones now in pursuit.

The green-haired teen ran as fast as he could while dodging the many trees that he found in his way. Risking the chance of running into something, he turned his head back to confirm that the drones were still right behind him. It was a risk that was not worth taking as Izuku found himself tumbling down a steep drop-off only to stop when he impacted with a large tree. Pain had racked his body, but he ignored it so he can hide from the drones. He chose the tree he collided into as a hiding place when he saw the mechanical scouts descend the drop-off. Izuku tried to calm himself so that he wouldn't get discovered as the drones passed. They seemingly didn't notice him, and for a moment, the green-haired boy was relieved. This moment of relieve was short-lived when a bleep could be heard from the watch. Izuku looked down to see that it had turned green again, signaling that it was fully charged. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by the drones as they turned back and went towards the source. Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance as he was now, Izuku pressed the button to release the dial. In his panic, he accidentally twisted the centerpiece to find the silhouette had changed. Endeavor was replaced with a large, dog like silhouette that stood on all fours.

"There are more transformations?" Izuku questioned before looking back up to see the drones coming to where he was with guns blazing. Izuku yelled of fright has he slammed on the dial, being consumed by green light once more. He once again felt his muscles expand, but this time instead of being consumed by flames, he was growing fur. He then felt his skeleton crack and change while also not feeling pain in the process. Finally, his conscious was fading away into something primal and animalistic. Every single complex thought of his became simplified, and only one belief remained. The will to survive and the drive to kill anything that threatens him.

The drones were too surprised by the act to noticed that the creature that was now Izuku had lept into the air to crash down upon them with a monstrous roar. Two of the drones were able to fire off shots but ultimately missed as the now transformed Izuku. In retaliation, the orange furred beast shredded one drone with his razor claws. Dodging yet another blast aimed at him, the beastly Izuku ducked and pounced upon the drone that had fired at him. Izuku then removed hid muzzle to tare apart the machine with his teeth and claws, rendering it inert. The orange beast was too busy unleashing his anger that he failed to notice the last drone grabbed onto his foot with its crab-like claw. Now taken above the trees, Izuku swung himself on top of the flying machine and began to rip out its wiring. This new form may have impressive strength and speed but unfortunately lacks any calm and decisive thoughts. That is why when he destroyed the drone he was on top of, which was floating miles above the ground, Izuku then cursed himself.

Falling to the forest below at a great speed, Izuku decided it would leap towards the trees and find his way back to All Might, who was still in danger the last time he saw him. Izuku jumped on to a tree and began to run back to where the battle was, not caring about the crashing, ruined drone. Leaping from tree to tree with amazing speed and agility, Izuku as Hound Dog found his way back to the site of the battle only to find that no one was there. The ruins had been unearthed, meaning that All Might had escaped and fought back against the robotic enemy. Looking on the ground, Izuku found a small puddle of blood that he knew belonged to the tall hero. By second nature, he crawled to the puddle and sniffed it to find a scent. With the sent now known to him, Izuku bolted into the woods at great speed tracking down the number one hero.

With his newfound physical abilities and tracking skills, Izuku not only found where All Might was but also made his way out of the woods to civilization. However, this was not the time to celebrate as the orange beast had uttered a shocked gasp at what he was seeing. On his left arm band, the symbol began to make a familiar noise that leads to a red flash. Now human again, Izuku looked on in horror as Musutafu was in flames. Not only was All Might somewhere in the burning city wounded, but his mother was also at risk of danger. Putting aside all cowardice, Izuku ran into the city under attack, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

**AMAZINGBRAN HERE WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

_Yet another transformation revealed! What is your guess on who will be revealed next?_

_For those who are wondering what I'm talking about, each hero transformation is an analog to a Ben 10 alien. _

_(EX: Endeavor is Heatblast)_

_(EX: Hound Dog is Wildmutt)_

_There will be some pro heroes in the Quirknitrix as well as original characters I created, so the transformations better match the alien forms in Ben 10. _

_Is that why this is classified as a crossover? Partly, yes, but there are other reasons which will only be revealed later on in the story. _

_Shout out to __sunsetskywrites__for beta testing this fic and being a good friend._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you for the support, please review and until next time... _

_**\- Bran**_


	5. Announcement

_ATTENTION, ATTENTION!_

_HERE'S AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_

_This is AmazingBran speaking. I have some things to say to all of the readers following this fic._

_Due to new developments that have emurged in my life, I'm going to have to put this story on hold for now. I am not sure on how long I'll be away from this fic but I assure you all that I will come back to it in the near future._

_Now there are other reasons other then personal matters that stop me from contiuing this fic. For starters I have lost my hyper fixation for My Hero. That doesn't mean I don't like it anymore, it's just that I have a tendency to jump from one obsession to another, therefore losing passion for it for only a short period of time. The second is that I have a HUGE writer's block. I don't know exactly where to go after the first arc is finished, which leads to my other tendency of starting something and not knowing where it will go after the starting point. And finaly, I have a new fic I want to write now. The problem with this is that the property I want to write about has a terrible ending and I have forgotten most of the lore nessary to write the story properly, meaning I have to rewatch the series as research to regain my forgotten knowledge. I haven't worked my way up to it yet because I really don't want my PTSD from flaring up again._

_Yeah, the ending was that bad. You can take a guess which property it is._

_(Here's a hint... there was __blackmail__ involved...)_

_I'm sorry I let all of you down. I really didn't want to be one of the types of writers that leaves you all hanging for months to even years on end without updating. I feel ashamed every day that I can't satisfy you. I hope you all undertand and can forgive me._

_On the brighter side, I have good news! I have finally opened up a account on AO3!_

_Soon I will put up some site exclusive stories so that whoever perfers AO3 can read my new stories there._

_(Also I wanted to diversify...)_

_Thank you for reading and until next time..._

_**\- Bran**_


End file.
